cartoonnetworkfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Algebraic Adventure
Algebraic Adventure is the first episode of season one of AT with Brian and Rex. Plot (Brian) Rex... (Rex) What? (Brian) I'm bored. Let's go on an ADVENTURE! (Rex) Heck yeah! ADVENTURE TIME! Brian and Rex are walking in an empty field. Suddenly, a hand comes out of a bush and grabs Brian. (Rex) NOOOO! BRIAN! Rex stretches into the bush. In Da Bush... A person is in front of Brian. (Brian): WHOA! (Person): Listen, I need your help. (Brian): With what? (Person): I want you to get 3 items to save my kingdom. (Brian): Okay... (Person): You must get me a bronze bowl, silver sword, and a golden goblet. The person hands Brian a map. (Person): Use this map. (Brian): OK. Rex appears. (Rex): STAY AWWWAAAAY FRRROOOOOM BRIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAN! Rex is about to punch the guy, but Brian stops him. (Brian) DUDE WE'VE GOT A QUEST (Rex) FUDGE YEAH! They walk away. Brian looks at the map. (Brian) Hmm... we will find the bowl in a blue boat... (Rex) OK, let's go. (Brian) ...that's lost at sea. (Rex) FUDGE LET'S GO Rex runs and leaps into an ocean and turns into a boat. Brian jumps onto him and Rex starts to float away. Later... (Rex): Where the stuff is it, man? (Brian): I don't know- OMG LOOK! (Rex): THAT'S IT YEEEEEAH! Rex gets closer to the boat, but a blue fish thing jumped out. (Rex): AHH! The fish whiped Rex with his tail.Brian flew out of the boat. (Brian): OCEAN! AHHHHH! Flashback of Brian in the beach freaking out. Flashback ends. (Brian): AHHHH! (Rex, fighting the fish): Dude, it's just an ocean! Go grab the bowl! (Brian): I CAN'T I'M SCAAAARED! (Rex): Fight your fear, man! The fish whips Rex with its tail. Rex flew backwards. (Brian): (breathes heavily) Must...fight...fear... Brian swims slowly to the boat. (Brian) Must... get.. bowl... Suddenly, Rex pops up. (Rex) HIIIII I GOT THE BOWL (Brian) FUDGE YEAH! Rex stretches his hand and picks up Brian. Rex drops him into the boat and turns his hands into paddles. Scene cuts to Rex rowing to a castle. (Brian): Alright, the silver sword is inside this Ice Castle. (puts on sweater) LET'S GO! (Rex): ADVENTURE TIME! Scene cuts to them in front of the castle. Rex's hand turns to a giant fist, he punched the door, breaking it. (Brian): LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO They entered the castle, and saw a sign that says "Silver Sword is Over Der". Screen cuts to them in front of a door labeled "Silver Sword is here". Rex breaks the door using the same method, but they encountered an Ice Bull (Ice Bull): RAWRRR (Rex): Oh my glob it's a bull! (Brian): AND IT'S FIGHTING TIME! Brian takes out his sword, and charged at the Ice Bull. He hits the Ice Bull's horn with his sword, cutting them. Then Rex comes in as a ball and rolled at the Bull. The bull shattered to pieces. (Rex) YAYZ Brian tries to take the sword, which is stuck in a rock. (Brian) I CAN'T TAKE IT OUT (Rex) LET BIG BROTHER HANDLE THIS! Rex makes his hands giant and pulls out the sword. Brian puts it in his bag. (Rex) NOW FOR THE GOLDEN GOBLET! Rex grows and Brian rides on him. Scene cuts to Rex and Brian inside a castle. They are walking silently. (Rex) THERE IT IS! A dragon jumps out from a door. (Dragon) RAWR Rex grows and beats up the dragon, with Brian stabbing it. The dragon is dead and Brian takes the goblet. (Brian) MATHEMATHICAL! Suddenly, Brian and Rex are teleported to the bush. (Person) Did you find them? (Brian) Yea- The person snatches the objects from Brian and a blue flash of light is seen. When it is gone, the person is armored and glowing. (Person) I, PETRIFIO, AM IMMORTAL! I SHAL NOW RULE THE WORLD! (Brian) WHAT THE FLIP, MAN?! Brian and Rex fight Petrifio. (Petrifio) YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME! (Brian) O RLY? Brian and Rex fights Petrifio, but is quickly defeated. (Brian): Rex! (Rex): What? (Brian): Rex Suit! (Rex): YEAH! Rex opened his mouth wide, and Brian jumped in. Jake becomes a suit for Brian who is now more muscle-y and taller. He punched Petrifio. Petrifio disappears. (Rex) ... Want some pie? (Brian) FUDGE YEAH! THE END Characters *Brian *Rex Villains *Blue Fish *Ice Bull *Dragon *Petrifio Category:Adventure Time Category:T-Rex Category:AT with Brian and Rex Category:Episodes of AT with Brian and Rex